Love Lost
by Disneyworks
Summary: My name is Percy Jackson. I defeated Gaea three and a half months ago. I am an 18-year old-demigod, and this is the story of how I lost the love of my life, Annabeth Chase. I hope you like it! Please read and review! It's rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- all characters belong to Rick Riordian! Please read and review! Enjoy the story! It's rated PG because I'm paranoid. **

My name is Percy Jackson. I defeated Gaea three and a half months ago. I am an 18-year-old demigod, and this is the story of how I lost the love of my life, Annabeth Chase.

It was just a normal day at camp, and I was sword fighting with Annabeth. We had been fighting for well over an hour and we were both drenched in sweat. I was just about to disarm her (Oh, come on. Just because she's smarter then me and maybe a better fighter then me does not mean she was going to beat me again!) When Chiron cantered into the arena and said, "trouble! Meet me by Thalia's tree immediately!" I looked at Annabeth and together we raced towards Half-Blood Hill.

"What's wrong?" I asked Chiron. "There is a new monster on the loose. It has threatened to steal the fleece and break into camp." "But it can't, right? I mean, nothing can get into camp, the borders are too strong!" I said, looking at Annabeth for confirmation. She looked ashen. "Percy, I need to go research something. Will you go practice against the Ares cabin for a little bit?" I wanted to protest, but she looked at me, silently begging me to not protest. I just nodded and walked back to the arena.

**A/N- so, what'd you think? Is the chapter a good size or should it be longer/shorter? Feedback would be great, thanks!**


	2. Lost Love Chapter 2

**A/N- Again, all characters belong to Rick Riordian and feedback is always appreciated!**

I did what Annabeth asked and fought against the Ares cabin, but my mind wasn't in it. I was thinking about Annabeth, and the mysterious monster, and Annabeth, and whatever research she was doing right now… I gasped and spun around, sword ready. Someone had tapped my shoulder. Thank the gods, it was only Annabeth. "Geez, Seaweed Brain! It's just me!" she said as she sidestepped my sword. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I was thinking." Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Thinking? Well that's a first." "Hey!" I said, scowling. Annabeth smirked, but quickly got serious again. "Ok. So after Chiron said there was something that could break into camp, I had to figure out what it was." "Naturally," I teased, but she just punched my arm and continued. "That's what I was researching just now. I found one monster that sort of fits the description. There's not much info on it though, and the only name I could find for it was Kat." She explained. "So…we're looking for a cat?" I asked. Don't get me wrong; I know cats can be dangerous. I fought the Nemean Lion once, and I would rather not fight it again. Annabeth laughed a tense, tight little laugh. "No, Percy. I don't know if it's a cat or not, but the name is spelled K-A-T. Kat." I nodded. "Ok. But how do you know if it's the monster we're looking for if there's no information on it?" "Because the camp archives said that this thing attacked once before, and the camp borders only slowed it down a little, like it was running against strong wind." I nodded again. "So it's like those Colchis Bulls- the ones that attacked five years ago." I said. The Colchis Bulls had attacked after Luke poisoned Thalia's tree, when the camp borders were failing. If something were powerful enough to get through the borders when they were full strength… it would be more powerful then even Typhon (who almost defeated all the Olympian gods - twice!). "Yes." Annabeth said, looking grim. She must be thinking close to the same thing I am. "But, I did find one other thing about this Kat: it is more powerful the closer it gets to camp. That might help us, because if we manage to get it to Colorado or someplace that way, we might be able to defeat it." Annabeth said, giving me a little bit of hope. "We need a quest!" I exclaimed. I would've run straight to Chiron, but Annabeth grabbed my arm. "Percy, I want to go on quest too, but there's only two of us. You know that three is the magic number! We have to take three of us if this is going to work" "We don't have enough time to get a third demigod! We have to go NOW!" I said. Annabeth sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you if we both die!" She said before stomping off to pack her stuff. I ran straight to Chiron and told him, "Annabeth figured out what the monster was and how to stop it. We need a quest." "Percy, slow down. Tell me what this monster is and your plan. Then I'll consider." I wanted to yell that this was no time to consider; Kat was getting closer and closer by the minute. Instead I said, "The monster is called Kat. Our plan is to draw it away from camp, far away, and then kill it." Chiron looked worried. "Are you sure this is wise? I mean-" I cut him off. "It was Annabeth's idea, so of course it's wise!" He sighed and said, "You have my permission to go on a quest." I thanked him and ran to pack my stuff.

**A/N- so, what'd you think of chapter two? Should the chapters be longer/shorter? Any and all feedback is appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I've said it before and I'll say it again- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDIAN! I OWN NONE OF THEM (except for Kat- it is my monster that I made up- as well as Katrina Jefferson. They are both original characters)! Please give feedback I like to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing well so I can fix it/do more of it! Thanks! :) **

I met Annabeth at the top of Half-Blood Hill and we climbed into the camp van. Annabeth insisted on driving, though I have no idea why.

As we were driving, I asked, "Where are we going?" Annabeth seemed to snap awake from a daze and said, "What?" I repeated my question. "Oh," she said. "I've got a gut feeling that we should be going this way." I became a little more nervous at that. We were driving through the back roads of New York, in the dark, without knowing where we were going. Just great. "So… where does this feeling tell you to go?" Annabeth suddenly swerved into an alley and pulled to a stop. "Here." She announced. "But this is really close to camp! Shouldn't we go farther?" "Percy, my gut is telling me here, so it's around here somewhere!" "How do we know you gut is right? Maybe it's just hungry?" "I ate before we came, but that's not the point! The point is-" she stopped abruptly when there was a noise farther down the alley. I uncapped Riptide and stepped forward, casting the faint glow on a- thing. A moving lump lying on the ground. Annabeth came forward with a flashlight and I saw- a girl. A girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a large stick in her hand. She swung at me and yelled, "Go away! This is my alley! I'm sick of monsters and scary things attacking me! I'm done!" I cut her stick with my sword and stepped forward. "Hey, it's ok. We aren't going to hurt you." I said soothingly. The girl looked at me in surprise. "You- you aren't?" She asked. "Of course not," Annabeth said. "What's your name?" The girl stuck out her hand. "Katrina Jefferson." Annabeth and then I shook her outstretched hand. "Well, Katrina, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Annabeth asked. "I ran away from home because I have no place there. And you don't need to worry about me, I'm 12 years old and can take care of myself!" Katrina snapped, tensing. I knew home was a sore subject for her- Annabeth was the same way at 12. "She's our third demigod, I'll bet," Annabeth whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly and told Katrina, "We're going to fight a monster. Would you like to come with us?" Kat nodded eagerly. "There was a really big monster that came by here and went that way," Kat pointed towards camp. "It seemed really powerful and really angry." Annabeth gasped and looked at me in horror. "CAMP!" We both yelled, running back to the van with Katrina in tow.

**A/N- how'd you like it? I'd like - no LOVE - feedback on his chapter. What did I do well, what was bad, etc. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! They are quite helpful and I'm working on the things you said I needed to work on. Again, I'm sorry for any typos as I do not have a beta reader (if you're interested, just send me a PM). I will repeat what I have said many times before: all characters belong to Rick Riordian (except for the Kat and Katrina). Enjoy!**

Annabeth drove us quickly back towards camp. Katrina proved to be very useful, as she could see a dark shape (presumably the Kat) moving where Annabeth and I saw only shadow. I looked over at Annabeth as she drove, her shoulders tense. Gods, she was so beautiful. The way her hair fell over her shoulder and those pretty grey eyes of hers made her look like a princess. I couldn't bear it if I lost her…

"STOP!" Katrina cried, interrupting my thoughts. The van squealed to a stop and Annabeth turned to face Katrina. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked anxiously. "The shape stopped. And now it's running that way!" Katrina pointed to the left and towards New York City. Fear was evident on Katrina's face as Annabeth jerked the wheel to the left and floored the accelerator.

After driving for 20 minutes, Katrina gasped and said, "it disappeared. We have to hide, quickly!" She pulled me and Annabeth out of the van and behind a bush.

**A/N- I'm really sorry for the short chapter! The next one is much, much, MUCH longer, I promise! I'll post the next one really soon. I have it written I just need to get it typed! Also I wanted to tell you that there is only about 3-4 more chapters left in this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I promised I would update soon, so here it is! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) **

"Percy!" Katrina hissed as she tugged on my sleeve. Annabeth, Katrina, and I were hiding behind a bush, waiting for Katrina to catch a glimpse of the mysterious Kat. "What, Katrina?" I asked. "I just saw it go in there!" She pointed to a building across the street. It was a high school, and the banner above the front door advertised that it was Prom night. I heard Annabeth curse before saying, "We have to try and stop the Kat before it hurts anyone and before it has a chance to get to camp!" Annabeth and I got up to run, but Katrina whisper-yelled at us to wait. I looked back at her. "What's wrong?" "I… I need to tell you why I can see the Kat. It was because of my mother. The Kat killed her when I was nine. That's how the Kat really gains strength – it feeds of your grief for a lost loved one. The only reason I survived was because I hated my mother." I just stared at her. This 12-year-old girl had defeated the Kat when she was nine?! Annabeth grabbed my arm and startled me out of my stupor. "We need to go NOW!" she reminded me as she took off towards the high school.

When we got close to the field where the prom was being held, I realized how underdressed we were. "Annabeth!" I whispered as I pulled her to a stop. "We can't go in like this! They'll notice!" "You're right," she muttered. Then she lit up the way she does when she gets an idea (she looks so beautiful this way. I'm glad she has ideas all the time). Annabeth snapped her fingers and a ripple of air hit me. Suddenly I was wearing a tux and Annabeth was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that went to her shins, and blue flats. Katrina was wearing a flowing green dress and green flats. "Wh…where?" I stuttered. I couldn't really think, but it wasn't because my clothes had just changed. It was because Annabeth looked stunning. She smirked and said, "the Hecate campers have been teaching me some magic. Changing clothes is very useful in some situations. Now come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go dance." As much as I wanted to do that, I hung back. "What about Katrina? She's much to young!" Annabeth sighed and said, "Katrina, just stick to the edge and try not to draw suspicion." Kat nodded and went outside to the field. "Well," I said. "Can I have this dance, Wise Girl?" "Of course." She said happily, and we walked into the field. The song _Breakaway _by Kelly Clarkson was playing as Annabeth pulled me into the crowd.

We found a little area that didn't have many people and danced. I got so lost in her lovely gray eyes (which looked silver in the moonlight) that I didn't realize she had spoken. "What?" I asked. "How come we never went to our prom?" She repeated. "Um, probably because of that drakon-" Annabeth sighed. "It was a rhetorical question. Why didn't you ask me?" I blushed and tried to explain. "There were so many monsters, and I was so nervous…" I trailed off. That was the stupidest excuse ever. She laughed quietly and said, "I make you nervous?" I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. She laughed a little more and then said, "I've tried to avoid talking about this but… Percy, do you know why I'm so scared to face the Kat?" I shook my head. "I'm more scared then when we faced Gaea." She took a deep breath and continued. "It's because I'm scared to lose you. The Kat kills your loved ones, and…" "I'll never leave you, Annabeth. I promise." She looked at me sadly, and I hated that. I hated seeing her sad, or upset, or worried. So I did what always cheered her up – I kissed her. She hugged me, pulling me closer. She pulled away then, because someone was screaming. A young girl, screaming, "Percy! Annabeth! HELP!" Annabeth caught my arm before we could run to Katrina's aid. "I love you, Percy. With all my heart I love you." "I love you too," I replied, and we ran towards the screaming together.

Katrina was pinned down underneath the biggest drakon I had ever seen (this was just my luck – both my proms destroyed by a drakon). "Katrina!" I yelled as I ran towards her, uncapping Riptide. Annabeth and I managed to lure the drakon off of Katrina so she could get away. "Katrina, go! We can take care of it!" Annabeth cried. We circled around the drakon, looking for an opportunity. Annabeth saw one first (which is typical) and shouted at me. Together we stabbed the drakon, which let out a horrible scream. We ran over to Katrina, who was leaning against a tree. Her soft blue eyes were wide with fear. "It was talking… about how the Kat was almost to camp… I'm so sorry I led you to a drakon!" She half-whispered. "It's ok," I soothed. "But we have to go now!" The three of us ran out to he camp van and started driving towards camp.

As we were driving, an acorn hit the windshield and got stuck. Then another and another and another, until they spelled the word, 'Grover'. Annabeth pulled over to the side of the road and I got out. "Grover?" I called tentatively. "Perrrrrrrrrcy!" Grover bleated and tackled me in a hug. "I thought you were dead! The Kat as whispering that you were dead, and then I saw the camp van!" I stepped away from him in surprise. "You know about the Kat?" "Yea. After you left, I wondered why and found out about the Kat. I was following a lead on it from Juniper, but I didn't manage to see it. I only know it's going towards camp." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the van. "We gotta go, now." I told Annabeth. She hit the gas and the van zoomed off.

I pulled to the side of the road outside camp. All seemed calm, but it was an eerie calm like the calm before a storm. We all tumbled out, armed with swords, knives, and (in Grover's case) tin cans. I jogged up Half-Blood hill to scout ahead, leaving Grover and Annabeth by the van. Katrina had insisted on going ahead of me, saying she would be able to see the Kat before anyone else (which was probably true). I let her, because otherwise Annabeth would've insisted on going, and I wasn't going to risk her life until absolutely necessary. I reached the top of the hill and stood next to the pine tree, surveying the area. Nothing moved.

**A.N- So, how'd you like this chapter? Sorry for any typos, I don't have a beta reader. I'll update ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- The first part is in Annabeth's POV (point of view)! Please review!**

Percy made me stay by the van, which was infuriating. I should be where Katrina is, because I've been training longer! Katrina hasn't even seen camp yet. I was still seething when Grover tapped on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes," I sighed. "Except I don't want to wait here by the van while Percy and Katrina risk their lives!" "You know Percy only made me stay by the van because he loves you, right?" Grover asked gently. "Of course, it's just…" I trailed off. Percy was too loyal to me, but it was endearing (no matter how annoying it got sometimes). And at the prom night, before we kissed, his sea-green eyes were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen… "Annabeth!" Grover said urgently. He pointed to a dark shape moving towards camp, right where Percy and Katrina couldn't see it. I drew my knife and was about to run towards it when Grover grabbed my arm. "Don't, Annabeth. I'll just tell Percy and he can get it!" I turned around to face him. "I can do this, Grover. But if I don't make it, tell Percy I didn't want to leave him." Grover sighed and took his hand back. "Just… don't die, ok?" I nodded and took off towards the stadily advancing shadow.

**A/N- No, the chapter isn't over. I just want to tell you that the next part of this chapter is from Percy's POV.**

I saw a small figure – Annabeth, probably – take off towards a big shadow. I knew I had to help her, no matter how good of a fighter she was. No one (except maybe Katrina) could beat the Kat alone. Suddenly a small shape slammed into me and sent me rolling down the hill. I heard Katrina yell, "Back off, Minotaur!" I was sure I had heard her wrong. I got to the bottom of the hill and stopped rolling. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the place where the black shape had been, and hid behind a tree. I watched as Katrina, who was standing with her sword (I have no idea where she got that from) drawn next to Annabeth, turned on Annabeth and slammed her against a tree. "Annabeth, dear sweet Annabeth. Who do you love most?" Katrina asked sweetly. TOO sweetly. And that is when I made the connection. The Kat. KATrina. How Katrina seemed to know everything about the Kat. "Oh my gods," I muttered, before drawing Riptide and charging. "Katrina! Get away from her!" I yelled. She turned with (fake) fear in her eyes. "Percy, what's wrong? Annabeth saw the Kat and I'm trying to rid her of her fear!" Katrina said. "I know she saw the Kat! She is, after all, standing right there!" I snarled, leveling my sword tip at Katrina- the Kat's – throat. I expected her to protest, but she just bared her teeth. "You're right, Perseus Jackson. I am the Kat! Now step aside so I may destroy your little camp!" Annabeth spoke up now. "But why, Katrina? Why do you want to destroy us? We did nothing!" The Kat turned on her and said, "Because when I was just a demigod, Chiron would not train me. The gods had forbid it, saying they sensed great evil in me. And of course that old fool listened. When I kill every hero in this camp, his grief will be so great that I will have the power to kill him, immortal or not!" I took a step towards her. I knew I had to keep her talking so Annabeth could formulate a plan. "You were a demigod once?" The Kat focused on me again. "Yes. Kronos turned me into a monster after I ran away from this camp. He promised me I would get revenge when he overthrew the gods, but YOU defeated him! And now it's my turn to defeat you!" She – it – laughed evilly and started changing out of her 12-year-old form. She was now a full-grown woman, with large black wings on her back and black horns coming out of her head. Her teeth were fangs and her once pretty face was now mesmerizingly beautiful, with high angular cheekbones, captivating blue-gray eyes, and ruby-red lips. I forced myself to look away from her face and move next to Annabeth. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and tried to talk to her, but the Kat swept me away with her wing. I flew through the air like I had my own set of wings, but I crash landed and hit my head on a rock. I tried to get up, but my vision swam and started to go black. The last thing I heard was Annabeth's scream, and my last thought was _'ANNABETH!'_

**A/N- So, how'd you like the new chapter? I'd like to clear one thing up: PERCY DID NOT JUST DIE! I know it says **_**'My last thought was…' **_**but that's just because he blacked out. Sorry for any typos or mistakes, I don't have a beta reader (if you're interested, just send me a PM)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- here's the next chapter! Please read and review, thanks! The first part of this chapter is from Annabeth's POV.**

I stood frozen as Percy flew through the air. I heard Katrina – no, the Kat – laughing, but it sounded like it was coming from a long distance away. The height, distance, and speed of his unnatural flight could've been enough to kill him. I heard the Kat tease me by saying, "You're boyfriend isn't here to protect you this time, Annabeth. After all, you would never have made it this far if it weren't for him. I'm surprised he hasn't ditched you and found a new sidekick!" I focused on her angrily. "I'm nobody's sidekick! And he would never do that to me!" The Kat just chuckled. "Believe that, if you-" I didn't hear the rest because I was sprinting towards Percy, every nerve on end. If he was dead… I might die myself. He's my whole world, the one that makes things ok. Suddenly the Kat landed in front of me, an evil grin on its face. "No Annabeth. Let's not go that way! I need you so Percy will cooperate!" I glared at the Kat. "He'll never work with you! The camp and all those campers are more important than me!" I spat. "Even if that's so, Percy doesn't believe that. You're the thing his world revolves around. He'd rather save you then the camp." With a start, I realized the Kat was right. Percy was too loyal, and it might be the destruction of us all. "Then kill me." I said. "What?" The Kat looked taken aback, like she hadn't expected this. "You heard me. Kill me." I had to die so Percy wouldn't trade the camp for my life. It was the only choice. "I'm afraid I cannot just kill you, my dear. I have to wait until you've seen Percy die in the most painful way possible and your pretty camp in flames." I scowled and tried to think of a better way. Then an idea struck me. I pulled out my knife and held it to my chest. I took a deep breath and was about to kill myself when the knife was knocked out of my hand. "No, little demigod. You will not commit suicide today." The Kat said. "You want me dead anyway! Why don't you just let me die? It'd be easier!" I cried. "Be that as it may, I-" a noise cut her off. Percy sat up and groaned. "Annabeth!" His eyes opened all the way and he focused on us. "Annabeth!" he said again, louder this time. Standing up, Percy drew Riptide and yelled, "Don't touch her!" The Kat laughed and raised its own sword. I knew Percy could never fight this thing and win. His legs were shaking and he looked like he was about to collapse. Nevertheless, he charged. The Kat just watched in amusement. At the last moment, she flew into the air and whirled around to face me. Jabbing with her sword, she found her target. A piercing pain expanded in my chest and I collapsed. Percy knelt next to me and gasped. "No, Annabeth! Stay with me!" I smiled a little bit at him. "I love you, Percy. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I'll wait for you in Elysium. Never forget that I love you, forever and always." He was crying, tears streaming silently down his face. "No, Annabeth, NO! Don't leave me! I love you too much, please don't leave! Please, hang on! Hang on…" I looked at his face one last time, the beautiful sea-green eyes and lips that felt so good against my own. The messy black hair that was so soft to the touch. "I love you, Seaweed Brain. Forever and always, I swear it on the River Styx." Then I let myself go and sank into oblivion.

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Annabeth was gone. Dead. I yelled in frustration and anger and sadness. Behind me, I heard a laugh. Whirling around, I saw the Kat smirking. "You killed her." I muttered. "YOU KILLED HER! SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled. "Now, now, Percy. Let's be rational here." The Kat said. "You are telling me to be rational! You freaking killed her for no reason!" The Kat laughed. "Yes, but it was necessary." I yelled and charged her. The Kat rose in the air, but I knocked her down with a stream of water. Sobbing over the death of the love of my life, I raised Riptide and sprinted towards the Kat. This was a battle I would not lose.

I knelt over Annabeth's body, panting. I don't remember how I defeated the Kat, I only know that I was caught in a whirlwind of emotions and that made me strong. Annabeth made me strong, even though she wasn't here.

As I gazed upon the glazed over gray eyes, the eyes that once held so much passion, I lost it. I started sobbing anew and screaming. "Annabeth, no! Please come back, Annabeth! I need you, Wise Girl! Please…" I tried to control my sobbing as I heard voices coming up the hill to me, probably because of my screaming. Still crying silently, I kissed the lips that once kissed me back. Sitting up slowly, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Chiron, Grover, and a bunch of other campers came running up the hill. They all gasped as they saw Annabeth's body, and one by one they all knelt.

"Annabeth was a brave warrior, never one to give up. She was a great hero, and I know without a doubt that she will gain Elysium." Chiron finished. He had been making a small speech about Annabeth before I burned her shroud. It was a gorgeous gray masterpiece with a big owl in the middle. I wish I were burning this as a result of our triumph over the Kat, not a tribute to my dead girlfriend. No, not my dead girlfriend. She was way more then just a girlfriend. I can't explain it, but she meant more to me then my own life. And now Annabeth's gone. As I stepped forward with the shroud, eyes blurry with tears, the Apollo campers started up a song. But it was more then just a song; it was OUR song. The one Annabeth and I danced to so many times, the one we kissed during countless times. I set the shroud on the fire and whispered, "I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful." That's from _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green. It was one of Annabeth's favorite books. I stepped away from the fire and blew a kiss to the burning shroud. "I'll never forget you, Annabeth. Not until the end of my days, when I can be with you."

**A/N- There's one or two more chapters left in this story okay? Okay. ;) What'd you think of this chapter? Sorry for any typos! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- thanks for the review, favorites, and follows! Sadly, this is the last chapter in this story. **

It had been three days, four hours, and 23 minutes since Annabeth died. Every minute without her was worse than the last, and every minute people seemed more and more worried about me. They had good reason; I had stopped practicing and I sat by the ocean or stayed in my cabin. I could feel the pity and sadness coming from the other campers when I walked through camp; I hated the sad stolen glances at me when I walked into the dining hall (which is why I tried to avoid the other campers as much as possible).

Today is the fourth day without Annabeth. I was lying on my bed, staring at a picture of her laughing and smiling by the Parthenon, when Chiron walked in. "Percy, you seem to be sad." Duh. "You've stopped practicing, and everyone's worried about you." Tell me something I don't know. "I've decided that this has to stop. Tomorrow morning you will practice with the Ares cabin." Wait…what?! "Chiron, I don't want to practice. It's not worth it. It didn't save Annabeth's life." I protested. "Hero's die, Percy. No amount of training could change that. But training will help you get your mind off of Annabeth," Chiron said. "Fine, I'll train." I replied dejectedly.

I've been back to my normal training schedule for two days now. The first day, Chiron was right, it did help me get my mind off Annabeth. The second day, I almost died on the climbing wall after I started remembering when Annabeth and I were climbing that cliff in the Sea of Monsters, and when we were hanging off that ledge to avoid falling into Tartarus…

I collapsed onto the bed, tears forming in my eyes yet again. After almost dying on the climbing wall, I got beat by an Aphrodite camper and almost tripped into the fire. Only Hestia's powers stopped me from grilling myself. Suddenly Chiron walked in. "Training doesn't seem to be working. I've got another idea that may help." The only thing that would help is having Annabeth with me. Reaching into a saddlebag he was wearing, Chiron pulled out a small notebook and gave it to me. The cover was soft brown leather, with a little clasp holding it shut. "Write your experience in here. Maybe writing it out will help you get through this." I nodded, but didn't really believe him. Chiron left, and I sat at a desk my brother Tyson had made and began to write.

I was sitting by the ocean, having filled out the notebook with the events that happened thus far. Chiron was right; writing the battle against the Kat out helped me figure out what to do. I smiled and started walking back to my cabin. It may have been the first time I have smiled since Annabeth died.

I ran into Grover right outside my cabin. "Hey, Percy. Listen, I can feel your emotions, and they're not good." Grover. Oh man. My plan would affect him too. "Kill the empathy link." I said. Grover blinked. "What?" "Kill the empathy link. I don't think it's necessary anymore." I repeated. "Are you sure, Percy? I mean-" "Just do it." I interrupted. Grover sighed and said, "Ok. This may hurt a little bit." Shutting his eyes, Grover took a deep breath and started chanting, _"καταργήσετε τη σύνδεση"_ which I translated to be, 'remove the link.' I felt a sharp tug in my side, like the stitch you get from running a lot (except worse). After a minute, the pain subsided and Grover stopped chanting. "There, it's gone." "Thanks." I said. Grover looked me in the eyes and said, "You know, Annabeth didn't want to leave you, Percy. She loved you very much." "I know, Grover. Thank you – for reminding me of that and thank you for being the best friend I've ever had." Then I brushed past him and into my cabin.

I thought about what Grover had said – _'you know, Annabeth didn't want to leave you. She loved you very much.'_ I loved her very much too. I needed to be with her; living without her was killing me. So I decided to do what I had to. I uncapped Riptide and raised it, staring at my reflection in the blade. "As long as we're together," I said, before driving the blade into my stomach.

This is Grover. Percy wrote the last paragraph before he committed suicide. I just wanted to tell you what happened after:

I found Percy dead 30 minutes after Riptide killed him. He was lying on the floor, a smile on his face for maybe the first time in days. I knew he was happier where he was now, with Annabeth, but it hurt. It hurt knowing my two best friends were now dead, and it hurt more than I thought was possible. I will miss you, Percy and Annabeth. I know that you are together now, and I know that you are happy.

One last thing before I leave: I had a dream of the reunion between Percy and Annabeth. Percy achieved Elysium and sprinted through the gates. Annabeth cried, "PERCY!" And tackled him in a hug. They kissed, and then Annabeth showed him around their house. Percy asked her to get married right there, in the streets of Elysium. And she said yes.

So I guess they got their happy ending after all.

**A/N- so, how'd you like the ending? This is the end of **_**'Lost Love', **_**but I have another idea that I will be writing shortly (it's a Divergent story). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
